


moment to moment

by drachchen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, More Chapters to Come, trg is a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachchen/pseuds/drachchen
Summary: a series of tamatenn ficlets





	1. Chapter 1

"Tenn's got a crush," Gaku says with a smirk, a high-velocity pillow hitting him square in the face. Tenn isn't looking at him, but his reaction is answer enough. 

"Don't be embarrassed," Ryuu chimes in in, patting a flustered Tenn on the shoulder, "It's cute! Who is it?"

"You'll have to find out on your own," Tenn says, his phone choosing that moment to light up with a notification. A text from "Tamaki  💙 " sits proudly on his lock screen for what feels like an eternity as the three of them remain silent, an anguished Tenn faced with the surprised expression on Ryuu's face and Gaku, who's trying his hardest not to burst into laughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenten, I like you."

It's said into the space between them, the fifteen minute silence that had been building between them now broken. Tenn looks down to to their clasped hands on the couch and then up to meet Tamaki's baby blues. 

"I would hope so, since we've been dating for three months," comes Tenn's reply, affection and amusement in his voice. 

Tamaki holds his hand a little tighter and shrugs, "I know, I just wanted to tell you again 'cause I don't think you get told that enough. 'n I'm really proud of Tenten now too 'cause of how much better you've gotten since we met. Rikkun is too. He talks about it all the time."

Tenn doesn't realize his eyes are watering until Tamaki's dropped his phone from his other hand in a panic and has started wiping tears from Tenn's eyes with his sleeves, asking if he said something wrong. Tenn just shakes his head and pulls Tamaki down for a kiss, making a mental note to call Riku later. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these first 2 in my environmental science class when i was supposed to be taking notes (so theyre not betad) and im posting them on the marching band bus to a parade  
my twt is @diamondfusions i like tamatenn talk to me about tamatenn


End file.
